


A Compiled Pile of Hurt/Comfort

by Tadie1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker wears a spiderman bandaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadie1234/pseuds/Tadie1234
Summary: Here are a bunch of times where Tony comforts Peter or vice versa, also go check out A Compiled Pile Of Sick Fics for more sickness related comfort :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	A Compiled Pile of Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is the official first chapter of my new series, so sorry it took so long, leave me suggestions or check out the list of prompts and request on at my tumblr: Tadie1234

“Good job Parker good job, can’t even go one lousy patrol without getting stabbed.” Peter muttered to himself as he attempted to swing back to the apartment while trying to keep the knife from jostling. He remembered from his field training with Natasha that you aren’t supposed to remove a the weapon from a wound without getting proper medical attention, but he wasn’t going to bother Mr. Stark. He had gotten stabbed enough times to know he could do this by himself. It was also barely a stab, it was more like a really deep cut, a scratch if you will, at least that’s what he kept trying to tell himself. So when he finally had gotten back to his apartment he had a plan. First he had to somehow sneak into May’s room without waking her up to grab a needle and thread. Then he would go to the bathroom and carefully take out the knife and clean it with rubbing alcohol. And finally he would use his very little knowledge of stitching to stitch himself up. The plan commenced.

Instead of going into the apartment from his own window, he decided just going into May’s would be easier. So he slowly eased her window open and crawled inside.

“Peter what are you-“ May sleepily asked from her bed.

“Uh-Nothing! You’re dreaming, this is just a dream, go back to sleep.” Peter whisper shouted, as he rummaged through May’s sewing box until he finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed the needle and thread and quietly left her room and went into the bathroom. He quickly took out the knife and placed it on the counter, next he grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured a little on the wound. Then Peter took the needle and thread and quickly pushed the needle through the skin and began to stitch. It took around 20 minutes and he almost passed out but he did it. It was around three am and he still had school the next day, so he climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

—-/—/—-/

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his side was itching like crazy. He lifted up his shirt to look at the wound and gasped in surprise. The area around the stitches were red and inflamed and there a watery pus that had started to come from the wound. “Well shit.” Peter thought to himself, he decided the best thing to do was to remove the stitches, so he snipped them and some how doing that the wound looked worse than it did before. But he had to get to school, so quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen hoping that May had already left. But like most things in his life recently, it wasn’t really going the way he hoped.

“Hey sweetie, how did you sleep? I had the strangest dream last night and-“

“Hey May, love you, gotta go bye” Peter said as he rushed towards the door, snagging a banana on his way out.

Peter ran to the subway station and made it to school. Barely. He almost passed out on the subway because he got so dizzy just from standing. But if he didn’t do anything too strenuous it would be fine right? 

Wrong. Peter was so very wrong. Getting through first period was practically torture, his side burning and twinging with every movement. And next he had gym. He changed his clothes in the bathroom instead of out with everyone else because he hadn’t wrapped the it and didn’t want anyone to think he got stabbed or something. Which of course he had but that wasn’t the point. But at least today, all they were doing was the rope climbing test. He could do that. All he had to do was just climb to the top of the rope and ring the bell. He’s climbed higher on patrol, this was going to be no problem at all. Except it turned into a slight problem. When Peter reaches midway on the rope, he got really dizzy all of the sudden and black spots filled his vision as he let go of the rope and passed out.

“Peter!” He heard a voice call out. He let out a loud groan and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Wha- happened?” Peter asked as he slowly sat up.

“You took quite the tumble there Parker, I’m sending you to the nurse to go home for the day.” Coach Wilson said as he helped the boy sit up.

“Uh- thank you sir.” Peter said as he stumbled out of the gym to the nurses office.

When he arrived to the nurses office the nurse had him lay down on the cot as she called his emergency contacts.

“I can’t seem to get a hold of your aunt let me try this other number.” The nurse said as she bustled around her small office. Peter zoned out after that knowing Tony would be absolutely livid if he found out why Peter passed out.

—-/—-/-

Peter just have fallen asleep waiting for Tony to arrive because he woke up to someone softly shaking his shoulder.

“Hey buddy, time to go.” Peter stood up slowly and needed to lean on Tony the whole way to his car.

“What’s going on with you bud?” Tony said as he buckled Peter in.

“Nothing I just- it’s nothing Tony.” Peter mumbled as he let his eyes fall shut.

“Wanna try that again? Your lying skills are somehow getting worse and worse every time you open your mouth.” Tony said, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Are you sick? Not sleeping good? Are you not eating what’s wrong bud? Just talk to me. Tony said softly. Peter saw his life line and took it.

“I’ve just been not sleeping well recently, it’s nothing, I’m fine.” Peter said, trying to sound as believable as possible.

“Pete, you need to come with me with this kind of stuff, I can help you, I’ve dealt with all of this, I know all the little tricks and tips. I’m going to bring you back to the tower and we are going to have a little slumber party.” Tony said taking his hand from Peter’s hair and starting the car. Peter let out a snort at the slumber party part.

“Seriously Mr. Stark? Slumber Party?” Peter asked with a smirk.

“Yeah kiddo that’s what we’re doing. Seriously Pete, I can help you, you need to tell me when you’re not feeling good or can’t sleep or anything.” 

“Yeah okay.” Peter said, feeling oh so guilty. They were quiet for the rest of the ride to the Tower.

—-/—-/-

“Okay bud, here’s the plan, movie first and if that doesn’t work I’ll have to pull out my secret sleeping tactics.” Tony said, leading the boy over to the couch. Peter sat down on the couch and waited as Tony gathered some blankets and pillows. He then put a pillow on his lap and made Peter lay down while he covered both of them in a big fluffy comforter. And to make it even more sleep inducing he put on a nature documentary about jellyfish. He waited until they were about 15 minutes into it before he pulled out his real weapon. He started to slowly run his fingers through Peter’s curly locks. And it almost worked. But Peter’s side was really starting to hurt now and he just couldn’t get comfortable, so he stood up to get a new position when Tony stopped him.

“Is that blood on your shirt?” Tony asked peering at him in the darkness.

“What!? No, no it’s uh- wait, yes actually. Mr. Stark, I am uh- on my period, I’m menstruating? I’m on my menstruation.” Peter said trying to remember what he learned from sex ed.

“Peter.” Mr. Stark said unamused. “Lift up your shirt.” 

“No, I uh- can’t, I-.” Peter said backing away from the man.

“Peter, come over here and let me see, I won’t get mad.” Tony said lifting his hands up as a gesture of peace. Peter slowly walked over and lifted up his shirt and Tony gasped. The area around the wound was turning purple and it was leaking pus and blood. 

“Friday tell Bruce we need him.” Tony yelled as he took Peter by the arm and helped him to the Medbay.

—-/—-/—

“Septic shock!?” Tony called out as he paced in front of Peter. “Do you know why what you did was so incredibly stupid?” 

“Yes Mr. Stark, it won’t happen again. Peter said, looking down at the floor. When they had gotten to the Medbay, Bruce told them that Peter was in the beginning stages of septic shock and it was good that they caught it so early. They got him hooked up to an IV with antibiotics and fluids, and Bruce also cleaned and stitched up his wound. But Tony was still freaked out about the whole thing and finally stopped pacing and sat down next to Peter.

“Don’t ever do that again bud.” Tony said softly grabbing Peter’s hand. “You could’ve died, you know that? Next time please tell me these things, I can help you, I promise I won’t be mad.”

“Yes sir.” Peter said, his eyes full of tears.

“C’mere kid.” Tony said, and Peter curled up into his arms as Tony rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

“I- I didn’t mean- I didn’t think-“ Peter said between sobs.

“Hey, it’s fine buddy, at least we got it under control, next time talk to me, I can’t help you.” Tony said softly running his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“Thank you” Peter whispered into his chest.

“Of course bud.” Tony replied, holding him tighter.

And that’s how Pepper found them the next morning, curled up in each others arms.


End file.
